Security providers and manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example, by providing a secure networking environment. Intrusion prevention systems can be deployed in a network to inspect content of data packets communicated through the network. When used to apply network security, packet inspection technology is employed at multiple protocol layers to identify suspicious or malicious packets. In other examples, packet inspection can also be applied in other fields. Fast flux networks can be used to attack computing environments.